The difficulties of recording and storing hand written entries are well known. Limited numbers of writings on paper can be readily scanned electronically and stored in a computer memory. Such scanning can also be done for a number of documents, but the scanning process can become difficult and complicated, since each document must be scanned and identified in a file structure for access. Among other things, the sheer collection of paper can be a daunting task.
The scanning of paper forms also becomes difficult when markings are not easily scanned by the scanning hardware or are too light for proper scanning.
These problems are magnified when electronic scanning is used in the areas of standardized testing, polling and surveys, and the use of forms in general. In situations where forms are meant to be “read” various stray markings, incomplete entries, and other entry errors can complicate the process.
What is needed in the art is a method and apparatus for storing writings that overcomes the foregoing problems.